Missions
Moving Fleets Moving ships between systems is very simple, but very different from the first Sword of the Stars game. To move fleets, you undertake a mission, then assign a fleet to that task. You undertake a mission by right clicking a star – the mission options available to you till appear and you can select one. Once selected, you will see a small piece of the galaxy map around your target system, showing you which planets within range have fleets that are capable – due to range, supplies, or special types of ships, such as Colonizers – of taking on the mission. You can review the available fleets, move ships around, see details on the admirals that oversee each fleet, how long and how many supplies it will take each fleet to carry out the mission, and ultimately, choose the fleet you want to undertake the mission. Once you confirm your choice, and the turn ends, the fleet will head out, do what it has to do (hopefully without encountering trouble) and if required, return to its base planet. Missions 'Survey' You can do almost nothing in a system untill you Survey it. Things you can do before surveying: *Invade/Interdict/Strike if it's an enemy colony or an enemy fleet there *Send a gate if you're a hiver Advanced sensors will decrease the time it takes to survey a system. Colonize After your colonizer establishes a colony it will head back to your naval base for more supplies. Your new colony may not yet be able to sustain itself (especially if it has a high climate hazzard). If it can't your colonization fleet will return to that system to continue to support it. Once your colony can sustain itself you will get the choice of continuing to send your colonization fleet for support or leaving it to fend for itself. Required Ships:Colonizer 'Relocate' You can move fleets from one system to another (not yet sure of its limitations) It is especially good for moving a fleet to a new naval base. The naval base you move it too must have enough command points to support the fleet. 'Patrol' Your fleet will go to the designated system, (do I don't know what) and come back to your naval base. (as the zuul I use it to bore nodes between my initial three colonies. Patrol can also be used to find and destroy pirates. Depending on your admiral, there is a chance you start with your fleet nearby the pirates at the start of the battle. Also useful to keep other empires out of a system before you can colonize it. 'Interdict' Send your fleet to combat. And stop supplies reaching the system (trade goods etc). will start combat away from attackers where possible. 'Invade' Send your fleet to take over an enemy planet (choose a planet when you select mission) 'Strike' Send your fleet to combat (1 turn) then return home. (for multiple turns use invade) 'Build Station' You can only build one of each type of station in a system. you can only build 1 station per circle in the star's name on the main map. types are: * Naval... - increases command points in the system. can be armed from size 3 and upwards * science - increases science output for the empire. can only be upgraded past size 3 IF all modules on it are the same tech. * Civilian - needs FTL economics to construct. allows both interstellar and inter-species trade routes with freighters. * Diplomatic - Needs Xeno-colloquy to construct. adds points to GDP and intelligence (spying) depending on size * Mining...... - allows mining on barren worlds (asteroids?) Required Ships: Construction Ship 'Upgrade Station' This option can also be accessed from the station manager but this shows just the current systems stations. When you have maxed out the modules on a given station you will be able to upgrade it to the next tier. Each station has 5 tiers. Required Ships: Construction Ship note: (currently the upgrade station can be a bit buggy, such as upgrading the wrong station) 'Station Manager' Not really a mission (it takes you to the station manager screen) This is a list of all your stations. From here you can build modules and upgrade stations that have maxed out their modules 'Fleet Manager' Not really a mission (it takes you to the fleet manager screen) From here you can manage your fleets. Seriously though, this one needs its own wiki page. 'Defense Manager' Once again it is not a mission, although it can be accessed from the missions menu. Allows the placement of defense stations if you have built them... It needs its own wiki page too. Category:Strategic Map Category:Missions